A Very Happy New Year
by beyondobsessed
Summary: Cuddy finds herself home alone on New Year's Eve...and House decides to drop in. And the hospital will find out one of Cuddy's secrets...HUDDY


**Happy New Year Everybody!!!!!**

**I have decided to kick off 2010 with some Huddy flut (mixture of fluff and smut). I've been working on this for...um...well this is the fifth and last day...I literally had 3 sentences left to type yesterday and that's when my brother decided to come down and make an appearance...and plus the added distraction of the House marathon and some random stories I read. I forgive them for not giving us a new episode yesterday...they gave us a marathon to make up for it all.**

**And I am happy you all loved the other one...every review i got either said "I loved it" or referenced to the headless Britney Spears South Park (lawl)**

**I've got another one shot for you after this...I got inspired while listening to my iPod.**

**Anyway, my story is supposed to take place during, like, now...and on the show they are supposed to have an awkward relationship, but this is fiction, and I can do whatever I want. :p And there's no Lucas, I promise :)**

**Enjoy :p**

* * *

Dr. Lisa Cuddy let out a long exasperated sigh as she moved about her office gathering up her things so she could head home. Alone. On New Year's Eve. The hospital normally would have had a huge fundraiser benefit party, but with the large number of patients and their conditions, the doctors had to remain on call and sober.

But Cuddy being the Dean of Medicine and all, she had the option to go home. She was all over option number two. Even though she'd be by herself, she always had Rachel. And it was hell of a lot better than doing paperwork.

She slid on her grey tweed coat, adjusted her bright red scarf and threw one of her infamous hats before gathering up the last of the things she needed before closing the blinds, flicking off the lights and locking the door. Cuddy stopped in at the nurses' station to tell them she would be leaving for the night before setting off into the last chilly December night of 2009.

As she quickly clanked across the parking lot to her silver Lexus, she pondered on something that she tried so hard not to think about. Dr. Gregory House. The last she heard of him, he was working a case. But what she really was curious about was what he would be doing tonight.

She let this sit on her mind as she stepped into her car and carelessly chucked her junk on the passenger seat. _She could see the two of them snuggled together in Times Square, giggling at Ryan Seacrest's snyde comments, the buzz of millions of cold people in the background. Dick Clark sitting in his little glass box, counting down the seconds until 2010. The ball drops. Cheers of ecstasy fill the streets and he looks into her eyes and shares with her a passionate kiss...and later on, back in the hotel room, he ravishes her, gliding his hands up her thighs before they bypass the hem of her skirt and-_

She was snapped out of that thought when she heard herself moan. She shook it off. _No,_ she told herself. _He's probably going to go to a bar and get wasted with Wilson. I shouldn't care what he's doing._

But as she drove home, she just couldn't get that tingling, wanting, aching heat between her legs to subside. And as long as she kept thinking about him, it wasn't going to go away. She was going to have to "scratch the itch" when she got home and put Rachel to bed.

The drive felt like it took forever and she was relieved when she finally pulled into her driveway. After she quickly grabbed her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat, she made her way into her home, relieved the baby sitter, and fed Rachel before putting her to bed.

Cuddy's mind pranced off again as she was in the shower. She thought of House doing things to her that no other person could do, and it flared up that sensation again. Arousal. She quickly finished up in the shower and went to attend to that "itch".

She threw on _only_ a nightgown and rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for. It was hidden inside of an old sock, stuffed inside a pair of sneakers that were too small, inside of an innocent looking shoebox. And the reason she hid it so well was because House often came over, uninvited, and went through all of her stuff. God knows what he would do if he found that. Especially when she had his name scrawled on it in Sharpie.

She got into bed and pulled up the covers before thinking back to where she left off in the car. Ah yes. _His hand reached up her skirt and kneaded at her through her magenta satin lingere._She whimpered and began to rub at her clit. _House shoved her back onto the bed, ripped open her shirt and attacked her chest. She could feel his arousal pressing into her, and she began to squirm into it. _Cuddy held the device just out of reach so she had to buck up to feel it. _He sensed her impatience and stripped the two of them of their remaining clothes and slowly penetrated her._ She pushed the device into herself and began to thrust it in and out, moaning and gasping. Right when she flicked the switch so it buzzed, the doorbell rang. She cried out loudly, despite her attempts to get up and answer the door. When she finally got up, she left the device under the covers, still unsatisfied.

Cuddy frantically opened the door, eager to shoo the person away so she could return to her business, but froze. It was House.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped. "It's quarter after 11!"

"Would you rather I came back at 3?" he questioned.

She glared at him. He checked her out.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

He ignored her and stared at her chest. He could see she wasn't wearing a bra. He could also see that either it was very cold in there or she was aroused. House looked at her face before putting two and two together. He smirked.

"So that's why it took you forever to answer the door. You were poking the ant hill." he smiled.

She stood there with a bewildered look on her face. He rolled his eyes and made a crude gesture with his index finger and a circle made by the fingers on his other hand.

"Poking the ant hill. Artificially, of course, unless you have a stowaway in here somewhere..."

Her jaw dropped. "I was not! I was in the shower!"

"If you were in the shower, then why is your hair already half dried?"

She glared. "What do you want?" she repeated.

His look softened. "I didn't want you to be alone on New Year's Eve. But apparently you're quite content with your artificial poking stick." He turned around and started to leave, but she called after him.

"Wait!" she yelled. He turned around.

"It would mean so much if I wasn't alone..." she looked down and away from him.

He slowly walked back to her and entered her home, purposely standing in her personal space. He leaned down until his lips were millimeters from hers.

"Got any junk food...snacks?" he asked, and pulled away.

"Do I look like a vending machine?" she hissed, a little shaken from his breath on her face.

"It's New Year's Eve. We are supposed to eat all sorts of crap."

She rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"For wanting some potato skins and Totinos?" he pouted.

She walked into the kitchen and re-emerged with a box of potato skins. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"You're just lucky I have neighbors that force me to take all this damn food that I'll never eat. Italians.."

"Unless it's that time of the month and you have a craving for, oh, I don't know, a bucket of frozen yogurt. Sprinkles included." he commented.

Her jaw dropped. "That's none of your business!"

"I'm a doctor in case you forgot. I deal with this crap all the time, and being that I see you every day, it's hard not to pick out which days you're emotional in the kid's cancer ward or just plain bitchy. Or, eating a bucket of frozen yogurt in the cafeteria."

Cuddy mumbled something incoherent, huffed out into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa while House studied her kitchen and put the potato skins in the oven. She dug around for the remote and clicked on channel 7 to find Fergie singing some song with the Black-Eyed Peas. Her eyes popped when she saw her choice of attire for that performance and cracked up.

House poked his head out of the doorway. "What's so funny?"

"Fergie's ass looks so freaking fat in that outfit...plus the rest of her. It's ridiculous." she said between giggles. "Bigger than mine if that's hard to believe" she added on before realizing what she just said.

He practically ran out of the kitchen. "If anybody's ass is bigger than yours, this is something I have to see."

In the excitement of trying to get to a comfortable viewing position of this ass, House tripped over the coffee table trying to get to the sofa and ended up falling on top of Cuddy, landing on his stomach right between her legs. They were both too shocked to move.

House got aroused just knowing that he was laying on top of the woman of his dreams and tried to get off her before she could feel it. But being that he'd dreamed of being in this position for so long, he ended up moving in the complete wrong direction. Forward and into her.

She let out a gasp and long moan before involuntarily bucking into him. She'd thought too much about being in that position as well.

"Jeez woman, I didn't know _that_ is how you feel when you see me..." he said, quickly getting up to attend to the beeping timer in the kitchen.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed in relief before putting her hand on her forehead and dragging it down her face. "I can't believe I just did that." she whined to herself, trying to focus on the TV and not the growing sensation between her legs. She glanced at the timer in the corner of the screen. It was 11:47.

Meanwhile, House was putting the last of the potato skins on a plate in the kitchen. He finished up and stood there for a second, scratching his head. "I can't believe I just did that. Even though I've wanted to do it for 20 years..." he thought aloud under his breath. He tried to smooth out the tent in his pants with his hand, but it didn't do anything. He let out a whiny moan. How was he supposed to go back out there like that?

After a minute of careful thinking, he decided to go back out, regardless. He was curious on how she would act knowing that he had a raging hard-on. He put on his best oblivious face and walked out with the plate, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I brought champagne." he said as he shoved the thin glass flute in her face. She gently took it and placed it on the table.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you..." she said in a quiet voice. Just as she was about to pour herself a glass, her eyed landed upon the tent in House's pants and she nearly spilt champagne all over the coffee table. She gulped, her breath quickening. That friggin' turned her on. And he was completely oblivious, or so she thought.

She forced her eyes back to the TV. Dick Clark had come on, sitting in his little glass box, saying something incoherent. She jumped when House spoke.

"I can't believe this guy is still doing this. Advertised all these healthy juices and stuff only to have a stroke, barely able to talk."

Cuddy decided to make conversation. "But he's trying his best. He could be up there in a wheelchair with a tube down his throat trying to do this. Whatever happens to Dick Clark, it won't keep him from doing his New Year's Bash."

"Yup. They'll be tying up his body when he kicks the bucket...after all, it's not New Year's with out Dick Clark!"

They both chuckled at the thought of a body tied to a chair with a walkie talkie pinned to it next to a mic before they intently watched the show. The kiss-cam captured a few last minute kisses and one of the women standing with Ryan Seacrest stated "Everybody knows that they're supposed to kiss the one they love at midnight. Apparently, these people couldn't wait." House and Cuddy both gave each other a nervous glance before Ryan Seacrest initiated the countdown with Dick.

House poured the champagne in the glasses and handed one to her before they both started to shout out the countdown. At the ten second mark, House held up his glass.

"Here's to a Happy New Year, Cuddles!" he smiled. She glared at him as they clanked glasses and took a sip. 5 seconds left.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" they bellowed with the people on TV.

Cuddy looked over at House and was about to say something when his lips suddenly locked over hers. The kiss immediately removed any cognitive ability from her brain and she kissed back. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away for air.

Her face softened. "Why...did you-

"You're supposed to kiss the one you love at midnight on New Year's Eve..." he cut off before he looked away, trying to avoid her in case she felt differently.

"Kiss the one you-" she began and stopped when she realized what his words meant. "You mean..."

"Yes, Lisa." he said, finally returning his eyes to hers.

They gazed into each other's eyes before House attempted to tell her how he really felt.

"Lisa Cuddy, I...I-I...I..." he stuttered, upset with himself for not being able to say those three little words.

She moved closer to him. "You...you love me...?" she asked.

"I...um...oh for the love of Jesus. Lisa Cuddy, I...I love you!" he spat out, looking away from her.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I...I love you too, Gregory House." she said. He turned around and looked into her eyes before starting up the kiss again. She gave in instantly and yanked him down on top of her by the collar of his shirt.

He slid his hands up her thighs and pulled away, shocked.

"Oh my gawd! You're not wearing...anything under that!" he shouted in a fake shocked voice.

She glared at him. "Shut up and make love to me!" she said before reclaiming his mouth. He returned to his groping beneath her nightgown and suddenly pulled her up.

"Bed." he grunted. She agreed and they both managed to stumble into her bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and chucked it across the room before he slammed her onto the bed and ripped off her nightgown and immediately attacked her chest. She groaned loudly.

House slammed his hand down on the side of her to get more comfortable and felt something hard underneath it. He reached under the covers and pulled out an electric dildo. His eyes widened and he smirked. He strained a facial muscle when he saw _his_ name written on it in _her _handwriting . Cuddy looked up wondering why the hell he stopped and saw what he was holding.

"Wilson owes me a hundred bucks." he smirked before taking out his cell phone and snapping a picture of it before she grabbed it from him and shoved it under the bed.

"House! Get that off your phone! NOW!" she screamed, reaching for it.

"Wilson won't believe me if I don't show him proof!" he whined, pulling it out of reach.

"Take it off now or I'll-ohh my goddd keep doing that!" she moaned when he sucked her nipple.

He threw his cell phone off the bed and trailed a line of kisses down to paradise. He brushed his tongue over her clit and she bucked and screamed, reaching to undo his pants. Once they were off, along with his boxers, she grabbed him and stroked him.

He began to poke inside her with his tongue and she couldn't take it anymore.

"House...please..."she moaned.

He continued to tease her. She continued to moan and gasp.

She finally had enough and flipped them over so that she was on top. She took him into her mouth and sucked. Payback.

"Cuddy..." he moaned. He reached down and rubbed at her clit, which made her stop sucking and plunge down onto him and furiously hump him. He thrusted up. But he wasn't deep enough. She pulled him on top and he pounded into her.

"Ohh yes Greg right there!" she moaned as she came, screaming loudly. Her clenching got him off as well and he rolled off.

"I love you Lisa." he smiled.

"I love you too, Greg." she smiled back.

"Ever do it in a closet?" he asked seductively. She smirked.

"Nope. Maybe you can help me lose my closet virginity." she said sexily before dragging him off into her closet.

_Should I tell her?_ he thought to himself._ Nah. She'll find out sooner or later..._

* * *

The team, including Wilson, was at a bar, sitting in a booth table having a fun time when all of their phones simultaneously began to go off.

Wilson was the first to open his phone. 1 NEW PIX MESSAGE - HOUSE. He opened the message, his face twisted in confusion and curiosity. House never answered his phone, let alone send picture messages. It must be important.

His eyes practically dislodged from his head when he saw what the content was. A dildo. With House's name scribbled on it in very girly handwriting. He squinted, trying to make out the background. He almost choked on his beer.

"Oh. My. God." he blurted out, followed by the succession of their cries of surprise.

"Is that a-" Chase began to say.

"Yes it is. And that's Cuddy's room in the background." Wilson cut off before suddenly letting out a whiny moan. "Damn it. I owe House a hundred bucks now."

"Wait, wait. How do you know that's Cuddy's room? And why do you owe House a hundred bucks?" Foreman glanced up from the tiny screen.

"When she first got Rachel I stopped by once to check on her. The baby's room was upstairs, and she told me to come up to see her. When she went to get her from the crib, I checked out her room. Briefly." he paused. "And part two. House started up one of those conversations about Cuddy, and he ended up betting me a hundred bucks that Cuddy had a dildo with his name written on it. I tried to refuse, but you know him. I was so sure that she didn't have-"

"Okay we get your point." Taub cut him off.

"I'll never look at Cuddy the same way..." Thirteen commented. All eyes were on her. "What?" she said, before realizing what she had gotten herself into. "Oh God. I didn't mean-"

They all erupted with laughter. Thirteen blushed.

Once they settled down, Foreman started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Taub asked.

"Nothing besides the fact that I sent this vital piece of information regarding the rumors about House and Cuddy to one of my nurse friends." he smirked.

"Eric!" Thirteen hissed, hitting him on the arm. "If House and/or Cuddy finds out that you sent that around-"

"He will probably love you for the rest of his life." Wilson cut in before they laughed and clanked their shot glasses.

"Here's to Cuddy finally getting some!" Chase cried.

"Here's to House loving me forever!" Foreman added in.

"Here's to Cuddy firing our asses when we get back!" Taub cheered.

"Here's to Foreman for making sure that travels around the entire hospital!" Thirteen shouted.

"Here's to House for finally telling Cuddy how he really feels!" Wilson slurred in.

"And here's to the beginning of what will be a Very Happy New Year!" they all cheered before downing their shots together.

* * *

**A/N: You might have been thinking that House's team gets out of character at the end, but they're all buzzed. And when you're buzzed, you do some wierd sh*t. I hope you liked! You all know what to do now: RnR!**


End file.
